El último peor y mejor año de clases
by kurokineko64
Summary: Summary: Era de noche. Hace unas semanas había jodido absolutamente su vida y, por consecuente no opcional, la de su ahora ex-novio. No sabía cómo fue capaz de tal cosa, literalmente infringió sus propias reglas. [!Humanstuk ]
1. Así pasó todo

_Para que no se lleven malas sorpresas aviso desde ahora que esto tendrá: Gamrezi, Karezi y un ligero Gamkar como lo principal. (Y un suave, muy suave y disimulado, Daverezi)_

_Sí, habrás otras parejas, como el canon LatulaxMituna, pero solo nombrados._

_Si quieren sugerir alguna pareja de "relleno" por así decirlo pues no serán principales, se encuentran en toda la libertad de hacer ya que aunque no sean el primer plano si puedo hacer ligeros cameos acerca de ellos. Ahora, a lo que vinieron._

* * *

La luz del día se asomaba por la ventana dando a denotar todos los llamativos, vivos, extravagantes y muy infantiles colores que se encontraban por todo su cuarto, el cual a pesar de ya tener 16 años no se había molestado en modernizar o volver más para su adolescencia.

Se removió entre sus sábanas, no porque se encontrara con la luz del sol en sus ojos, pues siendo ciega cómo es que ello le molestaría, si no por la alarma de su móvil que sonaba en algún lado del escritorio junto a su cama.  
Sólo por mera costumbre que tenía se refregó los ojos y estiro al darse cuenta que la alarma no cesaría de sonar hasta que la encontrase. Tomó el bastón que siempre dejaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y se levantó. Removió un poco de la ropa que se encontraba en el suelo, ya que no era la señorita más limpia que podía existir.

-Hey Tez, hoy entrar a clases, recuerda no lleg- Oh, ya estás despierta, es un milagro! -Aquella era su hermana mayor, Latula. Una chica "cool" que se la pasaba andando en skyboard y saliendo con su "no tan cool" novio Mituna.

-No sé dónde dejé mi celular y no para de sonar -alegó agregando un pequeño bufido al final. La verdad no había día que fuera a detestar más que este, vería caras, o más bien escucharía voces (ya que es ciega) que le provocarían total vergüenza por lo sucedido en verano. Pero tampoco es como que su madre le fuera a permitir perderse su último año de secundaria por unos cuantos amoríos.

Su hermana tampoco tenía su vista totalmente buena, pero al menos con unos buenos lentes protectores podía ver a su alrededor, de no ser así, quizás ya estarían en algún hospital porque no las dejarían cuidarse solas, en especial porque su madre igualmente es ciega.

-Ten, aquí esta -tomó el ruidoso objeto para entregárselo, dando paso a que la menor le apagase.

-Gracias.

Después de toda ese horrendo despertar, se dedicó a desayunar con tranquilidad lo que se que su hermana le preparara. Al rato de duchó, vistió y arreglo el pelo como fuera que le quedara, ya daba igual su imagen, no podía verse ella misma así que tampoco podía hacerse ver linda o como quisiera hacerlo, tampoco molestaría a su hermana o alguna de sus amigas para ello.

Se despidió sin más, estaba saliendo al menos una hora antes de lo que debía, pero así al menos podría tardarse su buen rato en caminar hasta el instituto, pensando en cómo tratar con Vantas y Makara, o más bien como evadirlos. Al menos aquello que sucedió sólo lo sabían tres personas, su mejor amigo, su mejor amiga y Latula.

-Eh!, Terezi! - Dejó de caminar un momento. Era la voz de mejor, algo odiosa, amiga; Vriska Serket, que según podía oír venía corriendo a toda velocidad. Esperó hasta sentir una palmadota en su espalda para saludar con, igualmente, una palmada a la recién llegada.- Wow, te ves bastante demacrada, acaso no dormiste bien?.

-¿Qué es dormir? -cuestionó de forma sarcástica, para reír un poco con su amiga.

-Aish, no será tan malo. Hombres son hombres, hay milloooones en el mundo, no te atormentarás porque perdiste un histérico por un payaso drogadicto para después ser botada por ambos -No era la persona más delicada en cuando a temas emocionales, nope. La señorita de, teñido, cabello azulado no conocía la piedad o delicadeza.

-Vris, Karkat no era cualquier cosa y ... Y sabes, Gamzee tampoco, ahg, no sé para qué intento hablar contigo, sólo piensa en la suerte, dinero y ti misma.

-Ey, espera un momentito. Te recuerdo QUIÉN fue la que te cubrió la espalda esas veces que saliste con Makara?, ah?, ahhhhhhh?!

-Ya, esta bien, esta bien.. Pero podrías haberme detenido y no apoyado.

-Hermana, no iba a interferir. Además, con uno tenías amor y con otro sexo, para mi viviste la puta vida -se encogió de hombros, de verdad que no le parecía importar.

-Ahg... Ya, sigamos caminando. Quiero llegar antes que ellos y tomar el puesto del final del salón.

Comenzaron a caminar de forma lenta. Serket iba metida en su movil chateando con su amiga, y futura modista, Kanaya. El camino de hizo corto, como se habían visto la mayor parte de las vacaciones no tenían mucho que contarse, además, Pyrope se encontraba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que la contraria dijera.

De la nada, o por ver tan cerca el establecimiento provocandole mal estar, le vino a la mente el momento en el que todo se jodió, cuando todo se fue a la reverenda mierda.

* * *

_**_Flashback_**_

_Como solía hacer algunas noches, cosa que sucedía desde hace alrededor de 3 meses, se __encontraba en la casa de Makara, aprovechando que su padre y hermano no estaban en la casa __como casi todos los sábados. La verdad si hizo algo bueno juntándose a escondidas con Gamzee, __y es que le quito aquel habito que tenía de fumar marihuana. Aunque fue difícil, pero la verdad __de no ser por aquel mal hábito, las cosas jamás hubiesen sucedido como lo hicieron._

_Todo comenzó justamente por aquella droga, por una pelea en una fiesta que los llevó a tener __sexo desenfrenado y algo masoquista. Ella borracha y el drogado, qué combinación. Pero luego de __aquello no se detuvieron, de a poco ambos dejaron su vicio, pues ahora el sólo hecho de engañar, __por su lado Terezi a su novio, Gamzee a su mejor amigo, les daba adrenalina y una sensación __excepcional al tener sexo. Y para agregar más al asunto pasaron del sexo a pequeñas citas, _  
_dejando su odio de lado, de a poco todo se volvió "rojo/romántico" para ambos._

_Esta noche no iban a tener sexo, milagrosamente. Sólo estaba allí para ver/oír películas con su _  
_amante, con el mejor amigo de su pareja, con la cosa más adictiva que existía en el mundo._

_-Heey, Terzis, esta película esta jodidamente aburrida -alegó el payaso, acomodándose más en __las buenas piernas de la, plana pero con buen culo, novia de su karbro._

_-Pues se oye aburrida -opinó. Moviendo su mano derecha hacia el ondulado y negro cabello de Makara, jugando un poco con este._

_-qué tal si dejamos esta jodida película y nos vamos a mi cama, tu sabes, a putamente __divertirnos de verdad?_

_-Gam, no todo es sexo -alegó, aunque la verdad sólo lo hizo para hacerse la difícil._

_-Oooow, me harás un payaso triste y putamente drogadicto de nuevo? -bromeó siguiendo el __juego de la chica, ya la conocía como para saber que sólo se estaba haciendo la difícil._

_-Y si mejor te haces Tereziadicto? _

_-Quizás ... -balbuceo levantándose un poco para poder besar con dulzura los labios de su amante._  
_No tardó mucho en llevarla escaleras arriba, a su cuarto para poder tener una hermosa sesión __del nuevo, algo extraño aún, sexo romántico. Osea, tocarse y besarse con calma, sin prisa, __disfrutando cada segundo. Todo iba perfecto, Terezi en calzones, sin sostén ni nada más. _  
_Gamzee sólo con sus boxers puestos, ahh, el placer. Sin embargo, una familiar voz les interrumpió._

_-Gamzee?!_

_El nombrado no dio atención, de hecho, ni si quiera escucho. Más la chica al ser ciega tenía mucho mejor oído eh hizo al otro detener sus acciones, moviéndose rápido a taparse con una sábana._

_-¿Qué-_

_-Shhh, por qué está aquí? -el chico pareció no comprender, hasta que aquella voz volvió a clamar __su nombre, ahí recién hizo notar miedo y sorpresa en su mirada- Carajo, ve a distraerlo o algo, __que no sub- las pisadas en la escalera se escucharon, y luego golpes en la puerta._

_-Gamzee, te traje el cd que me prestaste y pensé en venir a dormir, Kurloz me mandó un sms y dijo que __estarías sólo y sé que odias eso y... Ya sabes, sólo abre la puta puerta -habló desde el pasillo fuera de la habitación. - A de estar dormido este puto vago de mierda...-alegó en voz baja al no recibir respuesta._

_Quizás, si Terezi hubiese optado a saltar por la ventana no los abría visto, o si Gamzee la __metía en su asqueroso y desordenado armario, quizás si no hubiese estado semi desnuda la __escena no abría sido tan destructiva, hasta podría haber sido un "oh, sólo vine a ayudarlo con __una tarea". Pero no. Karkat sabía donde guardaban las llaves de repuesto de la casa de Gamzee, __supo que este estaría sólo y como buen mejor amigo que es, aunque jamás lo diga, se preocupó y _  
_fue a hacerle compañía para así evitar que su amigo tuviese miedo o tristeza de pasar sólo la __noche._

_La puerta se abrió._

_-..._

_-K-Karbro e-esto -puso su mejor sonrisa, sabía al igual que su cómplice que todo se jodió._

_-¿Terezi?... -los ojos del más pálido y bajo chico demostraban una total ruptura en su ser. Allí, __su novia, la chica a la cual tardó 4 años en conquistar, la chica con la cual quería pasar el __resto de sus días. Le dio su corazón como a nadie más, le confió sus miedos e incluso intentaba pasar __por sobre su ego y orgullo. La chica con la que pasó un año y seis meses sin faltarle el respeto __ni apresurarse a nada sexualmente indebido. Allí estaba, casi desnuda bajo las sábanas del que se hace llamar __su mejor amigo, alguien con quien creció, que aunque no aceptaba amaba como a un hermano y __más. Apretó sus puños, tenía la cara roja, eran demasiadas emociones, era doloroso, frustrante. _  
_Las dos personas más importantes en su vida cogiendo descaradamente a sus espaldas, quería __golpear, moler a golpes a Gamzee, quería llorar, porque a ella le dio todo, hasta lo más estúpido __que quisiera._

_-Karkat, esto... Quería decírtelo, yo..._

_-Cállate! -grito, al menos lo intento pues el nudo de su garganta le hizo soltar un chillido __ahogado más que un grito como de costumbre- ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Confié en ustedes, pedazos de mierda!-al fin se movió de su lugar, dando un fuerte golpe en la pared.- Te amé !, confié en ustedes! -no __paraba, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir- Vine aquí, como un buen puto amigo porque esta basura __se estaría sintiendo sola y que encuentro, QUÉ PUTA ENCUENTRO?!_

_-Bro, cálmate, podemos arreglarlo ! -intentó calmar a su amigo, pero sólo recibió una mirada de __odio, sintiendo como todos los años de amistad se iban al carajo por un error._

_-¡¿ACASO NO DIRÁS NADA?! ¡¿TEREZI?! -la nombrada se sobre salto al grito. No podía verle, pero era obvio por como hablaba que estaba llorando y además destrozado completamente. _

_-DIME ALGO, EXPLÍCAME ALGO! -en cambio Karkat estaba algo desesperado. Quizás si ella quería podría intentarlo de nuevo, por favor, que dijera que lo ama, que no fue nada lo que tuvo con ése payaso, un error sólo un error._

_-...Lo siento.. Karkat -el nombrado guardo silencio lo más que pudo, porque estaba sollozando con __la respiración ya agitada, pero debía prestarle atención, conservar la esperanza aunque no valiera la pena.- Te engañé con Gamzee, llevo haciéndolo desde hace más de tres meses._

_Bueno, eso fue todo. Adiós al corazón de karkat. Adiós a la amistad y todo lo que tuviera con __Gamzee, el cual ahora parecía una pintura congelada en el tiempo, no esperaba de la chica tanta __estúpida sinceridad._

_-No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos, jamás, ¡los odio! -aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de largarse corriendo a saber donde. Gamzee de forma rápida se colocó lo primero que pilló e igualmente salió, no dejaría las cosas así. En cambio, la chica ciega se quedó allí, en la cama, inmóvil._

_-... ¿qué hice?... -jamás había sido alguien débil emocionalmente. Amaba arriesgarse, quería ser __igual de cool que su hermana, sobresalir. Pero lo hizo de una manera terrible, hiriéndose a si __misma y dos personas más que no lo merecían. Sin poder evitarlo se pasó la mitad de esa noche __llorando hasta caer en las manos de morfeo._

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, pudo sentir a Gamzee a su lado, esa calidez que adoraba __pero no amaba tanto como la de Karkat. Se levantó y busco su ropa, una ves vestida se posó en la puerta._

_-Gam.. Perdón, no puedo más.-aquello lo dijo para si misma._

_Las siguientes semanas las pasó en su casa sólo recibiendo las visitas de su mejor amiga __Vriska, su mejor amigo Dave y de Kanaya que a veces venía como un extra con la señorita __Serket. Esas semanas Gamzee la intentó llamar insistentemente, contactarla por el __pesterchum, facebook, desde afuera de su casa gritando su nombre, por el instagram de Latula __incluso, pero ella hizo caso omiso a todo, hasta que finalmente pareciera que el chico desistió. __De Karkat no supo nada más, tampoco quería saber, ya había causado demasiado daño y al __momento que le escuchó ése día comprendió que él jamás volvería a ser su pareja._

__**Fin Flashback.**__

* * *

Al fin habían llegado al establecimiento. Afuera del salón que les tocó estaba la lista de alumnos. Su amiga le hizo el favor de buscar a los "_in-nombrarles_".

-Veamos... Estoy yo, esta Rose, uhg, esta Eridan, John, Tavrnerd, la chica que habla siempre de peces, también está- fue interrumpida por la discapacitada que le dio un codazo en la espalda- Ya ya!... hmn. Malas noticias mi cieguita, ambos están en la clase. -De inmediato Terezi hizo un gesto de incomodidad, sería una tortura.- P-Pero... también esta Dave!, ¿ves?, no todo es taaan malo.

-No, no veo. Estoy _ciega_, y aunque esté el no significa que pueda estar más tranquila...

-Sup -saludó un albino recién llegando.

-Hablando del rey de roma -Vriska se cruzó de brazos, no es que se llevara mal con el, solo.. No se llevaban muy bien.

-Hola Dave -saludó la ciega, intentando no hacer notorio su estado de ánimo- ¿Tan temprano aquí?, tu hermano te echo a la calle o escapas de algo? -bromeó con aquella burlona sonrisa por la que todos la conocen.

\- Un estudiante no puede ser cool y puntual a la vez? -soltó aquello irónicamente indignado, pero la broma era detectable.

\- ¡Oh!, perdóneme , no pretendía ofenderle!

-Bueno, señorita por suerte no lo hizo, o tendría que usar mi "cool-osidad" para destrozarte!

Al fin el ambiente se le había vuelto cómodo. Ése albino siempre sabía como devolverle el ánimo, o al menos desviarle los pensamientos amargos por unos momentos. Conversaron un buen rato, hasta entrar al salón. Decidieron sentarse juntos al final, era una corrida de cuatro puesto. Terezi a la ventana, dave junto a ella, el puesto siguiente sería  
reservado para John y el último para Vriska pues no quiso sentarse junto al chico de lentes de sol. Se mantuvo con conversando con él, tranquila, al menos hasta escuchar una muy gruñona voz que venía insultando, como siempre, a Egbert. De ser otro año, hubiese corrido a saludarlo a pesar de chocar con todo por estar ciega, pero no, ahora no podía. Además, fue obvio el silencio que Karkat hizo al entrar al salón, claramente por que la había visto.

Ah, carajo, sería un año asqueroso de seguro.

* * *

_Primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, porque no eh visto mucho de estas parejas en español será mi enfoque para al menos unos 5 fics. Pero por ahora sólo estaré con este._

_¿Dónde esta Gamzee?, bueno, no considero relevante, ni muy posible, que llegara a clases el primer día._

_Sé que quedo muy corto, pero es mi primer fanfic de homestuck y con la práctica los iré haciendo más largos, at least I hope so._


	2. ¿Acaso sirve intentarlo?

Se encontraba en el recreo, o conocido tiempo de desayuno, luego de haber pasado unas aburridas clases de matemáticas e historia. El timbre había sonado hace sólo unos minutos y el salón ya estaba casi vacío, exceptuando por los último puestos de la sala. Egbert fue el primero en romper el silencio que mantenía el grupo, como siempre, siendo el más animado y enérgico, como el corazón que les une a todos.

-¿Que les parece si vamos a la azotea?, hace un lindo clima y el viento allá es muy agradable, perfecto para alegrarnos, no? -ay, el entusiasmo de la ignorancia. Era el único que no conocía la razón de la cara larga de Terezi, al menos no sabía la razón de por qué rompió con karkat.

-Sí, me parece perfecto. Así no los profes no me fastidiarán por fumar -inquirió Serket de inmediato aceptando la idea, levantándose para emprender camino- ¿Vamos? -preguntó desde la puerta. Obviamente John la siguió, pero se detuvo a ver a Dave, y este a la chica a su lado.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el recreo en el salón? -no recibió respuesta auditiva, si no un simple asentimiento con la cabeza. El albino dirigió la vista a su mejor amigo-

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, un caballero no la dejaría -respondió sin si quiera haberle dejado que hablar-

-Egbert!, ¡ mueve tu trasero o me iré sola! -Exclamó ya unos pasos lejos del salon la de azulado cabello. El chico ni pensó y salió corriendo a alcanzarla.

Ahora el ambiente para Dave se había vuelto tenso. A su lado estaba una deprimida chica, su super mejor amiga con cara de zombie a medio secarse. No es que estuviera fea, no se refería a eso. Es sólo que tenía aquel semblante de alguien que murió una, y dos y muchas veces más por su propio error. Además, ¿qué podía hacer él?, nunca a sido bueno tratando con estos temas, tampoco consolando a alguien. Sólo sabía lucir y ser cool, coquetear sin querer y con querer, etc.

-Dave... Creo que fue un error venir a clases -¡Oh dios!, ¡Ah hablado!. Claro, no algo positivo, pero es algo, no?.

-Eh.. Pero si no vienes a qué ciega guiaré mal a su casa a la salida hasta su casa? -intento alegrarla, más esta tiró su cara contra la mesa-

-Gamzee o Karkat me iban a dejar a casa siempre... Gamzee siempre se perdía... Karkat lo hacía a propósito para llevarme en una cita o-

Muy bien Strider, acabas de hacer que se acordara de sus ex's. Ahg, a veces deseabas controlar el tiempo para corregir las mierdas que decías sin querer. Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en ello cuando notó que Terezi volvió a caer en el silencio.

-Al menos no está Gamzee aquí, no?

Mala jugada, pues como si hubiese invocado a satanás, allí abriéndose la puerta venía el susodicho empujando una silla de ruedas, con Tavros en ella, hasta los primeros puestos del salón. Obviamente venía hablando, en voz alta, muy demasiado increíblemente alta, como si estuviera sordo. Terezi, de forma dicimulada, levantó su rostro. Claro, no podía verle, pero sí saber que estaba allí. En cambio el payaso parecía aún no notar la presencia de quienes se encontraban ocupando el final del salón.

-O-Oh.. Hola.. Chicos -saludó con cierta timites Tavros. Allí, recién en ése momento Makara notó a la chica. Si ella hubiera visto aquel gesto, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió, más aquella sonrisa desapareció pues Dave le hizo una muy notoria señal de que ni se le cruzara por la mente tocar a su mejor amiga, sin contar que el ánimo que ella emanaba ya era más que suficiente. Gamzee no hizo más que resignarse, pero tampoco perdería sus "modales" por ello.

-Holaa puticimos hermanos!

-Ahh? ...-Despegó la cara de la mesa. El chico no parecía molesto, claro, era Gamzee, siempre feliz, siempre preocupado por todos, ocultando su tristeza todo lo que podía, luciendo juguetón como un imbécil descerebrado. El jamás se molestaba o enojaba con los demás, o no lo hacía no, exceptuando por cuando se drogaba, pero se supone que eso es cosa del pasado ya al igual que el alcoholismo de la chica.

-Hola Gamzee. -Dave fue cortante, jamás le ah dado buena espina aquel desgraciado, no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo, por mucho tiempo le quitó a su mejor amiga, también hizo triste al más odioso pero buen amigo Karkat que tenía, simplemente no era alguien a quien le gustara ver u oír. En cambio este "desgraciado" no le hizo ningún caso a ello y se quedó mirando a su ex-amante esperando... Algún saludo amistoso, algún comentario... pero nada pasaba.

-u-uH... Gamzee, creo que-

-¿Ya no me saludarás?, Terzis. -okay, ahora no sonó muy feliz, de hecho tenía un pequeño resentimiento en la voz, o miedo?. Lo más probable era miedo, no quería ser ignorado por aquella mujer que le salvó de perderse en drogas, que era como un remedio o salvador siempre presente. Obvio, hace semanas que le tiene abandonado, pero siendo Gamzee, espera que por algún puto milagro las cosas mejoren entre los tres.

-Hola, Makara.

Auch. Justo al corazón. "Makara", hace mucho que no le llamaba por su apellido, de hecho, aquello sólo lo hizo en el tiempo en que el odio era extremadamente grande entre ambos, que de hecho sólo se insultaban y desafiaban por la atención de Karkat.  
Sin más salió del salón, llevando consigo a Nitram en su silla para perderse por ahí antes de perder su mente con ése horrible saludo. Mejor ignorar y ser feliz que saber y sufrir.  
El silencio volvió al salón por unos minutos, lo cuales no duraron gracias a la señorita Pyrope.

-¿Cómo estaba? - Preguntó la ciega, girando su rostro a Dave.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Alsó una ceja, acaso de verdad le importaba?.

-... Mostró algo de... ¿interés? - Pero que pregunta más estúpida, no por nada intento llamarle y contactarla por cada medio que tenía cuando habían terminado, de hecho ni si quiera terminaron porque su relación no era oficial, sólo dejaron de verse.

-Uhg...¿ debo responder? -observó a su compañera, la cual asintió, Dios. Si no fuera porque la considera malditamente linda y la quiere tanto como pata ayudarla la hubiese mandado al carajo. Pero si quiere saber, sabrá. - Veamos... Tenía la misma cara que Eridan cuando Feferi lo dejó por irse con Sollux- Okay, no había mejor ejemplo que aquel.

-¿Tal mal? -además ella comprendía eso debido a que para ése encontes aún no había sufrido el accidente que le cegó.- Debería disculparme con él, todo fue mi culpa...

-Si tu quieres...

-lo consideras buena idea? -Es su mejor amigo, el le cuida. Lo que él opine le es más que importante referente a qué hacer.

\- Veamos, Gamzee evito que continuaras siendo ebria, a la vez él dejó las drogas. Sin embargo hizo que le fueras infiel a su mejor amigo y, la verdad, un hombre no respeta a su mejor amigo no creo que sea una buena idea, al menos yo no confiaría en él bajo ninguna circunstancia. - La opinión más sincera que logró dar. Además era la verdad. No eran una mala pareja, claro que no. Sin embargo, serían perfectos si todo no hubiese sido un engaño contra karkat, si las cosas hubiesen pasado diferente. Pero ya no se logró, no se pudo, ni se lograría.

-Creo.. creo que tienes razón.

Luego de aquella conversación terminó el recreo, llegó el profesor de ciencias y tuvieron que callarse pues era el más pesado de todos. Presenciaron como este regañó hasta por si a caso a Gamzee y Tavros por la hora a la que llegaron, lo bueno, perdieron diez minutos de clases. Lo malo, Terezi oía una y otra vez el nombre de su ex-amante el cual, por el sólo hecho de saludarla con aquel ánimo que conoció de a poco y adoró, le hizo que desear volver a pasar buenos días con él.  
Las clases dieron fin a eso de las doce del medio día, debido a que siendo la primera semana saldrían temprano al menos por tres o cuatro días. La mayoría de los alumnos, literalmente, arrancó del establecimiento lo más rápido posible, Exceptuando a los ocupantes de los últimos asientos de la sala de último grado de secundaria.

-Entonces, vamos a jugar arcades ?, mi papá me dio algo de dinero! -Su semblante alegre pasaba a arrastrar de sobremanera el mal ambiente, justo lo que necesitaban. Era bueno que en el pack de tener a Dave de amigo viniera Egbert, él era todo un sol radiante cuando se lo proponía.

-Na', tengo cosas mejores que hacer -Aunque también tenían a Vriska, la cual no era una "doña simpatía". Pero al menos había cambiado desde el incidente con Tavros e intentaba ser algo más simpática, lo más que podía, aunque no se notara mucho.

-Uhh... ¿Dave Terezi, qué dicen?

-Me parece excelente Señor Egbert ~ -bromeó la chica. Quería cambiar la tensión del aire, que ella misma con su ánimo había provocado. Además llevaban tiempo sin salir juntos. Claro, Vriska tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero si va Egbert de seguro se resignará a ir igualmente.

-Segura no vendrás? - Pum!, esa pregunta que siempre hace a la amante de las arañas cambiar de opinión.

-Ya, ya. Esta bien. Iré sólo para que ustedes, perdedores, queden en vergüenza contra mis perfectas skill's en los juegos.

-Ay, mira cuán asustados estamos -Oh Dave, siempre buscando molestar a aquella chica. Pero así es como mantenían su amistad.

De hecho eran un pequeño grupo de tan sólo 4 amigos. Sí, se juntaban con los demás de vez en cuando, pero entre quienes realmente se entendían, molestaban, confiaban y se organizaban a pijamadas o fiestas era entre ellos. No más gente, así estaba todo perfecto y armónico.

-Ya vamos antes de que alguien más vaya y nos robe la arcade de StreetFigther!

No esperaron más para partir, sólo recogieron sus pertenencias y adiós instituto. El camino al arcade fue muy animado, Dave con Vriska discutiendo lo cual le provocaba gracia a John y Terezi, esta última provocándoles más cuando se quedaban en silencio, es decir, quién no ama ver a sus amigos molestarse o ser competitivos entre si al punto de parecer histéricos o ridículos?, todos aman eso, claramente.

La tarde en el arcade fue de lo mejor, como siempre los típicos juegos de pelea, Egbert le ganó a Dave por lo que el último les tuvo que invitar el almuerzo a todos. Pizza, mucha pizza con tocino y champiñones como agregado. De seguro esa noche pasarían encerrados cada uno en el baño de su casa con serios problemas estomacales de tanto comer chatarra, pero valdría la pena. Pyrope no se dio cuenta hasta ahora cuánto extrañaba salir así, pasarla bien con sus amigos, reír a carcajadas, que los echaran de la pizzería por hacer un escándalo lanzándose los últimos trozos ensuciando el lugar cual niños de 6 años. Volver al arcade e intentar jugar en la moto de carrera con las indicaciones de sus amigos, cayendo en pánico porque Dave y Vriska le daban direcciones contrarias mientras que John reía ante sus retos, más cuando escuchaba la moto en el Arcade chocar contra algo. Llevaba tiempo sin maldecir tanto y con tantas ganas.

Pero, ya a eso de las ocho de la noche, llegó el momento de despedirse puesto que el papá de John llamó enojado por la hora, al igual que Latula se quejó por celular con Terezi al no haber dado aviso de que saldría luego de clases, y ella que como buena hermana le había preparado un sano y rico almuerzo, que ahora pasaría a ser la cena pre-calentada.

-Entonces, le pido a mi papá que te pase a dejar con el auto?- Todo un caballero, parado en medio de la cuadra esperando la llegada de su padre, el cual de seguro le regañaría.

-No, esta bien. Prefiero caminar - Además de lo dicho, jamás se ha sentido cómoda cuando el Señor Egbert regaña a John, es demasiado incómodo estar con un amigo cuando le están dando el reto de sus vidas, más si es por padre de algún familiar.

-Ya veo, tampoco querría irme en al auto con mi papá, no hará más que fregarme lo mal hijo que soy por no llamarlo... Y ustedes?

-Yo si iré en el auto, le daré apoyo moral a tu papi, a ver cuánto más te regaña teniendo mi total aprobación

-...Gracias Vriska... ¿Dave?, no no. No respondas, acompañarás a Terezi a su casa porque esta ciega y puede caerse por un río o por algún risco a pesar de que no haya nada así en la ciudad.

-Exacto -el susodicho levantó su pulgar. Esa era la razón de porque era tan amigo de John, siempre sabía que iba a decir o lo haría, entonces no era necesario el mismo decir algo.

El auto blanco se hizo ver a la distancia, allí venía el Señor Egbert a llevarse a su hijo. Tanto Vris como John se despidieron y subieron al auto, del cual se comenzó a escuchar de inmediato la voz del papá regañando a su hijo por el descuido e irresponsabilidad de no pedir permiso ni avisar sobre su salida, que le podían haber raptado., etc. Desde afuera, Terezi y Dave, sólo se rieron un poco antes de emprender camino hacia la casa de la chica.  
Al principio sólo iban en silencio, pero cuando pasaran a las zonas más residenciales, con mucho menos ruido que la ciudad, se dispusieron a conversar.

-Extrañaba pasar tan buenos ratos -A voz sincera soltó aquello.

-Entonces estás mejor?

-Sí, algo así...Pensándolo bien, creo que no necesito a ninguno de esos dos para estar feliz

-Oh, en serio?. Me alegra oír que al fin vayas a pasar del tema -Dave dejó de lado su semblante neutro para sonreír. Le alegraba pensar que quizás Terezi podría volver a estar alegre en todo momento como antes, siendo traviesa al momento de

provocar los enojos de todos, volviendo a vestirse con algo más de atención y no estando todos los días en pijama encerrada en su casa.

-No sé si a pasar de el, pero.. _Lo intentaré_, lo prometo. -sonrió como no hacía desde hace un buen tiempo.

Lo siguiente del camino fueron conversaciones triviales, nada nuevo, sólo casual.  
Cuando llegó a su casa recibió un buen regaño por su madre, ya que Latula no estaba por salir a la casa de su novio. Cenó junto con su mamá, conversando como fue el día, sintiendo alegría pues al parecer a su mamá también tuvo un grandioso día en el trabajo. Lo demás de la noche fue calmo. Pasó en pesterchum hablando con Dave y Vriska sobre el castigo que John tenía por una semana. Finalmente dieron las una de la madrugada, así que decidió irse a dormir para no estar tan demacrada la mañana siguiente, y quizás hasta le pediría a Latula que le arregle el pelo un poco.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se filtró entre aquella sucia cortina púrpura. El desorden que abordaba aquella pieza era peor que el del último mes, ropa por todas parte, cajas de a saber cuántos días en el suelo. Botellas de faygo adornando cada rincón, ropa sucia, todo en un armonioso desastre. Ahí, en la deshecha cama, se encontraba un chico que parecía no tener ninguna intención de mover el culo. ¿Por qué aún no se levanta?, vamos amigo, son las siete. Tavros debe estar esperando como tonto que lo lleves a clases, y tú aún allí echado como un maldito cadáver. No tenía ganas de ir a clases, no hoy. No quería pasar más viendo al a chica que ama y su ex mejor amigo sin hablarse, e igualmente ignorándolo. Si bien Gamzee Makara es alguien extremadamente relajado, también intentaba ser el mejor amigo que podía con todos. No dañar, no ya no quería hacer eso, no por nada dejó su vicio con las drogas comenzó a bañarse seguido e incluso estaba alimentándose adecuadamente. Pero ya daba igual, habían pasado ya 7 semanas de clases y aún no recibía más que un saludo de Terezi, y cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Karkat era mandado al carajo por Kanaya, o insultado por el mismo Karbro.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, de seguro era Tavros, el único amigo cercano que le quedaba. No le quería perder, así que se levantó y respondió el celular mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Al carajo lavarse la cara o ponerse el maquillaje de payaso, no tenía ganas de nada de eso, ni tiempo. Se apresuró a la casa de su inválido amigo, tomo la silla de este y emprendieron camino al instituto.

-W-wow, Gamzee. No esperaba verte sin tu, uuh, maquillaje...

-Me levanté putisimamente tarde Tavbro, no alcanzaba a pintarme -okay, no era la explicación más sincera porque varias veces antes sin importar el salir tarde se pintaba, pero Tavros pareció creerle así que daba igual.

Más allá de eso no hablaron, Tavros no era muy bueno para conversar, después de todo es muy introvertido e inseguro como para iniciar una conversación. O continuar una.

Al entrar al salón de clases, justo al momento que sonó el timbre, se pilló con la mirada ya acostumbrada de odio por parte de Karkat. Ya no había cariño en esos ojos, o al menos un odio más bromeado, ni un saludo, nada. Atrás al fondo Terezi conversaba con Dave como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo estuviera bien. Obvio para Gamzee no era más que una farsa, aunque no paso mucho con ella logró conocerla como ningún otro, incluso la pudo ver llorar más de una vez, él sabe que el corazón de esa chica no se perdona a si misma, ni se olvida fácilmente de cuando daña a otros. De seguro podría haber hablado con ella, intentado volver a verla sonreír con sinceridad, pero aquel Strider se lo impedía siempre, incluso por el pesterchum le pidió que la dejara en paz en las vacaciones, que ella necesitaba alejarse porque la dañaba solamente. Como sea, tomo asiento, el primero de la ventana, a su lado Tavros, atrás en la ventana estaba Sollux, a su lado Kanaya y luego Karkat. Dos puestos más atrás Terezi, también en la ventana. Ahg, si no tuviera ése cuervo guardián a su lado.

Como cada lunes todo inició con clase de matemáticas y, como casi cada día, se durmió a mitad de clase ya que los "milagros" de las matemáticas eran los más aburridos que existían, demasiados números que no le entretenían. El profesor nunca lo retaba por dormirse, sólo le tenía en claro que reprobaría la materia debido a esa flojera.  
Luego del recreo vino la clase de gimnasia. Y no es que viera a Pyrope como un pedazo de carne, pero esta era su clase favorita por poder verla en esos shorts apretados, de hecho era la clase favorita de cualquier chico ya que podían apreciar las bellas y curveadas figuras de las chicas sin problema alguno. Todo perfecto, todo normal, venía el ya clásico juego de voleyball. Como siempre, por su altura, lo colocaban adelante de la maya para golpear donde la pelota era lanzada más alto.

Los grupos los armó el profesor, dejándole a Karkat como compañero, y en el contrario, con otros más, estaba Terezi. En ése momento recién se preguntó cómo es que dejan a una ciega jugar algo tan peligroso, por lo menos para ella. Tuvo que dejar de pensar cuando le llegó un rotundo pelotazo en la nuca, no, no en la cara.

-Perdón, se me resbalo -Oh, el dolor. No sólo físico, no esperaba recibir un golpe por parte de Karkat que obviamente fue intencional.

-No hay problema karbro - aún así no se molestó. Si no que hizo un gesto encogiéndose de hombros y continuó jugando como si nada. Al menos pudo ver como, al otro lado, Terezi preguntaba que paso. Tal vez porque largaste igual un alarido Gamzee, pero quien sabe.

-¿Puedes seguir jugando? -a su lado estaba Feferi, siempre tan preocupada por todo y dulce. Eso no quita que le rompiera el corazón a Eridan, claro que no. Pero eso no era de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que si putisima hermana, estoy súper doper.

El juego continuó, y luego hubo una pausa para descansar. Fue un rato a hablar con Tavros, él si que no podía jugar, lo molerían a pelotazos, al menos Vriska era capaz de hacerlo, en especial porque no podría moverse. Conversaron sobre aquél fuerte pelotazo, oh, Gamzee tenía un chichón en la nuca y no era pequeño, pero no se notaba por su cabello, aún así Tav le pidió que no jugara porque Karkat podría pegarle de nuevo y ése chichón empeoraría. Cuando el silbato sonó para que volvieran a jugar, hizo caso omiso al pedido de Nitram y partió nuevamente a la cancha frente a la red.

-Va! -del equipo contrario quien lanzó fue Vriska, dios que tiró alta la pelota. De no ser por el payaso esta no hubiera sido alcanzada por nadie. El juego estuvo divertido por unos minutos, a ratos se pegaba codazos con el jugador que estaba a su izquierda, pero siendo Strider le daba igual, sólo se preocupaba de no pegarle a la señorita de la derecha.

-Gamzee! -miró la pelota, iba justo hacia él, carajo. Hubiera sido mejor que le cayera en la cara a haberla devuelto, razón?, adivinen a quien le dio en el pelo y no de forma suave.

-¿Estas idiota o que carajos?! -aquel grito fue de Karkat y Dave, como si unieran mentes para gritar lo mismo por primera vez en su vida.

-Terezi, dios, estás bien? -miró a Vriska, que había corrido donde la delgada chica pues cayó al suelo. Puta que las cago tirando la pelota hacia su ex. Entonces sintió un empujón, Dave pasó para ir igualmente a ver a la chica. Miró hacia atrás, karkat apretaba las manos, era obvio que también quería ir con ella, pero no lo hacía, quizás porque su orgullo era más grande que sus emociones. El también se preguntó, estaría mal ir a verla?, después de todo debía disculparse por golpearla, era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer. Pasó por debajo de la red y se acercó.

-Sí, sí estoy bien, sólo dolió un poco -estaba riendo, aunque tenía sus ojos con pequeñas lagrimas intentando salir.

-Gamzee Makara, lleve a la señorita a enfermería -Claro, todos se olvidan de la presencia del profesor hasta que este habla.

-No, yo la llevo !, él es un-

-Señor Strider!, el causante se hace responsable, así es mi clase. -Que rico, el profesor mandó al carajo las buenas intenciones de Dave y para peor hará que Gamzee esté a solas con ella.- ¿qué espera?, llévela.

Y así como ordeno aquel hombre con complejo de dictador, ayudó a la ciega a levantarse y la guió hasta la entrada del gimnasio. Pudo ver como Karkat miraba al suelo, ahora le odiaría más. Pero al menos tendría un rato para conversar con la chica y saber que demonios fue lo que pasó aquel día que se fue sin decir nada, como un fantasma. Entraron a la enfermería, vacía. Como siempre la querida y no muy atenta enfermera no estaba.

-Perdón por el pelotazo, no esperaba tener tan puta mala suerte y darte -Buen inicio, una disculpa. Ahora espera a ver que te dice.

-... -Excelente, no te dice nada.

-También... Quería saber por qué - No pensó que fuera necesario completar la pregunta, era obvio a qué estaba apuntando. Y ahora todo era un dilema para Terezi debido a que no tenía una respuesta exacta a aquella pregunta. Tampoco podía quedarse callada mucho rato, algo debía pensar.- ¿Me odias? -Oh, esa fue la pregunta menos esperada, y la más dolorosa. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y no era por el pelotazo, bueno, también por el pelotazo. Pero era algo emocional en estos momentos, no físico. Tomó aire y levanto la cabeza, no podía verle pero de seguro Gamzee tenía plantada la duda en la cara.

-No te odio...-Un comienzo, algo es algo. ¿Ves Gamz?, no todo esta tan mal. - Pero... - O tal vez si esta mal- Lo que le hice a Karkat... Lo que te hice a ti... Arruiné todo para ustedes dos -Mírala, como siempre echándose la culpa, cuál era la gracia en siempre pensar tan mal de si misma, además te hacía sentir más tonto de lo que eres, la pobre está casi llorando allí y no haces más que mirarla porque sólo quieres que te hable- Y creí que era mejor si terminaba, con ambos, ninguno merece algo tan malo.. Fui infiel Gamzee!, si le hice eso a Karkat se lo podría hacer a cualquiera!, no quiero volver a herirlos !

-Calma, Tersis, calma! -Tomaste ambas manos de la chica- No estoy molesto, lo que pasó fue sólo un pequeño problema, pero se puede solucionar -Como siempre intentando contagiar tu positividad con la chica. Esta se largó a llorar apretando tus manos-

-Karkat no me habla, él me odia, _tú_ me deberías odiar también!

-No, no no no, sólo esta enojado, no te odia, sabes que eso lo dijo por un enojo, si? - Qué haces, Gamzee de verdad dejarás o ayudarás a Terezi con Karkat y no a que se quede contigo?, bueno, quieres que sea feliz, así que puede que el precio sea que siga con él y lejos tuyo. Ya has notado que Karkat aún no la olvida, todavía la observa y se preocupa, solo tiene el orgullo impiendole avanzar.- Yo hablaré con él, si?

-Tampoco quiere verte, por mi culpa... -Touché.

-Es esa tipa de labial verde la que no deja que me acerque a él, pero tendré la oportunidad y-

-No, Gamzee... Se acabó, no quiero volver a dañarlos... -Por qué es tan terca. Okay, te podrías aprovechar de eso, no es que sea lo debido, pero, sólo quizás-

\- A mi no me dañaste -Aquello fue un dulce susurro, que ocacionó que ella dejase de llorar un poco, soltándo tus manos.

-S-Sí lo hice...

-No, yo dañé a Karkat. Dime, quién te llevó cervezas en un principio para beber y tener sexo? - Esto parece un confesionario, dios santo.- Yo lo hice, te tenté. Luego te llevé flores, después te invité a salir.. Nada de eso lo provocaste tú, sólo aceptabas y aceptabas, me ayudaste, nunca me hiciste daño a mi -Que bien, paró de llorar-

-Pero.. -Decidiste callarla de la misma forma que aquella noche en la que llegó a tu casa llorando porque Karkat se había enojado por haberla visto bebiendo en casa de Vriska. Sí, un beso. Obvio, esa vez fue algo mucho más sexual, en cambio ahora fue más tierno, y mucho más corto pues te dio un empujón a los segundos- ¿Por qué?, estabas tan bien sin mi..

-No, no estoy bien sin ti. Ni Karkat, no ves que ambos te necesitamos?

-No lo veo, según Dave siguen haciendo sus cosas de lo más normal de la vida, no me extrañan, sé que no -Aún seguía con aquella idea, costaría tanto hacer que vea la verdad.

-Según ése idiota tu estas feliz, mejor... y yo sólo te hice sufrir.

-¿Qué?... -esa cara de ingenuidad. Nunca pensaste que Dave dijera la verdad, pero tampoco creías que lo hacía a espaldas de Terezi, o que fuera tan malo, o sobre protector.- Él no diría algo así, jamás. Además, ni si quiera tiene contacto contigo, es imposible que -sacaste tu movil, tomaste esa herramienta que lee los mensajes del pesterchum con voz robótica, oh dios gracias tecnología.

-"Ella esta mucho mejor lejos de ambos. Es feliz. Tú sólo la hiciste sufrir y a Karkat también. No te le vuelvas a acercar". -Terezi no pudo hacer más que quedarse callada, no estuvo correcto que Dave hiciera eso.- Y veo que se equivoco, no estás para nada feliz ...

-S-Sólo lo hizo para cuidarme es todo. -Estaba claro que lo defendería, pero al menos ahora sabe porque razón no se acercaba a hablar o intentar conversar el tema.- ¿Le habrá enviado algo a Karkat también? -De eso no tenía idea, lo más seguro es que no porque John ya lo hubiese retado por entrometido.  
Hubiesen continuado hablando, pero llegó la enfermera. Revisó el la zona donde la pelota le golpeó, no tenía nada más que un pequeño moretón por suerte, Terezi comentó que a Gamzee le habían golpeado la cabeza, así que igualmente le observo. O, un chichón del porte de Texas, nada grave, pero igual le pidió que se quedara en la enfermería a descansar un poco, y a la ciega que al llegar a casa se revisara el busto pues es serio cuando golpes le llegan en esa zona a una mujer. Pyrope se despidió, al menos ya se notaba algo menos preocupada en cuanto a Gamzee se trataba, y aclaró que hablaría con Dave sobre aquel descortés mensaje. Al final, el payasito se durmió en la cama donde se quedo reposando, hace mucho necesitaba pegar así el ojo.

* * *

Las clases terminaron, Dave como siempre la ayudó a guardar las cosas en su bolso, más sintió que una mano tomó la suya. Vio a la ciega girar la cara como si le estuviera observando, parecía estar molesta, más no tenía idea porque podía ser, no ah hecho nada malo. Quizás porque no la acompañó a la enfermería, pero eso no fue culpa suya, el también se molesto con el maestro por no haber dejado que el fuera quien la guiara.

-Dave, por qué le dijiste esas cosas por pesterchum a Gamzee? - Esta pregunta no se la esperaba.

-¿Qué cosas? -hacerle el desentendido era lo mejor que podía hacer. Claro que sabe a que se refiere, pues sólo a tratado al payaso una vez por pesterchum en su vida y fue sólo para ser hiriente y mandarlo al carajo.

-Que me hizo sufrir y que se mantenga lejos de mi, que estoy super feliz ahora sin ellos -Uhh, al parecer se lo leyó. Excelente, tendrás que crearte una buena excusa, si no, quien sabe como reaccione. Puede ser muy amistosa, pero enojada es peor que Vriska y Karkat juntos. Que por cierto, aún estaba en el salón junto con John, sólo que ahora guardando silencio y observando la escena. -¿También le hiciste eso a Karkat? - el nombrado le observo. No, a él no le había mandado tal mensaje sólo porque Egbert de seguro se enteraría y podría enojar, aunque ahora ya tenía una cara de madre enojada mientras escuchaba todo el tema-

-Eh.. Estaba enojado y no pensé en lo que escribía -En cierta forma es la verdad, le faltó que sentía algo de celos porque también quería una oportunidad para hacer que se olvidara de ambos con su ayuda, no sólo hablando de amistad, ustedes saben, algo más.- Perdón..

-Repito, ¿a Karkat también le mandaste algo así?-

-Ah?, no, no lo hice. -La ciega le soltó la mano, pero no parecía más feliz. Se levantó y tomó su mochila- Perdón, sólo quería protegerte de él, ése payaso era dañino para ti -intentaste tener la razón, pero grave error ya que te dio una bofetada, aunque no fuerte por suerte.

-Soy lo bastante grande como para saber quién me daña y quien no!, yo causé eso, no tenías porque ser tan mierda con él... Pero te perdono, sólo porque respetaste a Karkat.. Ahora vamos, quiero molestar a John por su castigo -Pero que chica, luego de parecer un demonio en la tierra, sonríe como un ángel. -o ya se fueron? -claro, esta ciega y no escucho más que su voz y la de Dave en el salón.

-No, aquí estoy, Vris también -La verdad no supo si decirle o no que su ex-novio había escuchado aquello, porque sólo veía entre sorprendido y molesto por lo que escuchó. Dave tampoco sabía si avisarle, no es como que fuera tan importante, sólo escucho casi literalmente que ella no es feliz, y que sí lo extraña. Aunque tomando en cuenta que también nombró a Gamzee en el asunto la cosa se volvía confusa.

-Ah mierda, también yo.

Silencio. Todo se quedó en un largo silencio.  
Karkat se cruzó de brazos. Estaba algo indignado, que aún quisiera estar con él, pero a la par estuviese Gamzee en el asunto, era cruel. Parecía que quería torturarlo, pero no se quedaría así.

-¿A quién extrañas más? -la ácida palabra salió como vidrio cortante de sus labios. Tenía los ojos bien puestos en Terezi. Hace meses no tuvo una respuesta, ni tampoco se logró controlar de decir cosas horribles. Ahora, allí estaba la oportunidad, Estaba calmado, no tan irritado o enojado, podía oírla y pensar, obviamente sólo si decía lo que él quiere.

-No creo que sea buena idea preguntar eso ahora -murmuró tras el peli negro el chico de lentes y ojos azules.

-Cállate Egbert, no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes -bueno, tal vez si estaba algo enojado, pero era normal en su forma de ser.- ¿Vas a responder? -La chica tomó su bastón, para así no chocar con las mesas mientras se le acercaba, tenía un semblante ligeramente serio, lo cual le daba total mala espina a su ex.

-No te puedo responder.

-¿perdón?

-Los extraño a los dos por igual, no te puedo responder.

-Debes estar jodiendo, verdad?, Terezi te di hasta la más estúpida puta cosa que querías!, acaso no soy suficiente para ti?! , ¿qué tanto hizo él para que lo quieras más que a mi ?!- Y aquí comenzaron los gritos, aunque en sus peleas siempre era así. Pero lo peor, es que fue una muy mala idea hacer todas esas preguntas con ése carácter, pues la respuestas no fueron las mejores.

-No lo quiero más que a ti! -Igualmente respondió con un grito- Y es esto, Karkat, esto es lo que lo hace diferente de ti!, el jamás en ningún puto momento me insulto o grito como tú lo hacías cuando algo te salía mal, nunca se descargó conmigo o me regañó por equivocarme en algo! -ése fue un claro golpe emocional. - No me interesó que me dieras flores y peluches si me tratabas como la reverenda mierda. -No, éste fue un peor golpe, al cual Vantas ni si quiera pudo responder. Los espectadores de la pequeña pelea no sabían que hacer. Karkat parecía que fuera a destruir todo y a la vez que se fuera a largar a llorar. Terezi seguía seria, pero en el fondo todos sabes que está muy dolida.- Nos vemos -se despidió para irse, claro, chocó con el borde de la puerta porque es ciega e intentó irse apurada, así que Vriska decidió ir a acompañarla al igual que Dave, dejando solo a John para ver al "herido".

-Uhm.. Karkat, quieres que llame a Kanaya o Sollux? -preguntó de forma lenta, no estaba seguro que pasaría por la mente del otro.

-No.. No, estoy bien -intentó no mostrar su corazón roto, y no quería volver a molestar a Kanaya o Sollux que ya detestaban a Gamzee por lo ocurrido, pero a Terezi no, y tampoco dejaría que la odiaran. Él fue quien se equivocó al iniciar la escena de un tema que se supone ya se había cerrado.

-Te acompaño a casa?, podemos ver una romcom..

Aunque fuera en contra de su forma de ser, aceptó. Quisiera o no, necesitaba compañía, estar solo no era una opción en estos momentos.  
De camino a su casa, a pesar de ir John hablando como loro a su lado, no le estaba escuchando. En su mente no para de preguntar cuándo dejaría de ser insuficiente para todo, o por qué no terminó con él en vez de engañarle, no, hubiera terminado todo de la misma forma, alejados como unos totales desconocidos.  
Que asco fue volver a clases y tener que encontrarse con ellos nuevamente.


	3. Volviendo a caer

No quería estar allí nuevamente sentada al final del salón a primera hora de la mañana. Sentía sueño, y unas enormes ganas de correr a su casa, meterse bajo las suaves sábanas de su cama y hacerse bolita con tal de no saber nada de Karkat.

Tenía que disculparse, eso era lo que tenía que hacer como amante de la justicia. Pero tampoco es culpa total suya, él le provoco a que gritase de esa colérica forma. Además que pasó toda la noche hablando por pesterchum con Gamzee, al menos con él las cosas habían ido mejor. Pero su querido payaso aún quería recuperar a Karkat en el grupo, según no eran nada sin tenerse los tres, más Dave que ahora que se disculpó en un chat para los tres, logró arreglarse para comenzar e intentar llevarse bien con aquel ya no drogadicto payaso (aunque lo hacía más por pedido de Terezi y John).

Para suerte suya la mañana pasó de lo más normal posible. Disfrutó la hora de almuerzo con sus amigos, volvió al salón conversando con Dave y la compañía de Gamzee. Hicieron una prueba sorpresa, la cual de seguro pasaría apenas o simplemente reprobaría. Lo demás fueron aburridas clases, el segundo descanso y finalmente irse a casa.

.  
Eran las una y quince minutos de la madrugada, ¿qué hacía aún despierta?, pues hablaba por pesterchum con los únicos que continuaban despiertos a esa hora; Dave y Gamzee.

TG: Entonces le dije "No homo", largándonos a reír de lo cool que lucíamos sin parecer gay's.

TC: WhOoOo BrO, eSo SuEnA pUtAmEnTe DiVeRtIdO

GC: P4R4 L4 OTR4 1NV1T4NOS D4V3, NO S34S 3GO1ST4 :[

TG: Oh, casi lo olvido. Rose me, NOS, invitó el sábado a una "fiesta formal" en su casa, ¿que dicen?.

GC: NO LO S3 D4V3, NO SU3N4 D1V3RT1DO :?

TG: También lo creo, pero de seguro si no vamos comenzará a fastidiarme con esas cosas psicológicas de nuestras personalidad con enormes análisis que no quiero ni imaginar.

GC: :?

TG: Gamzee, convéncela, debes hacerlo por el bien de mi culo mental.

GC: 4C4SO ROS3 M4NOS34R14 TU CULO S1 NO V4MOS?

GC: S3R14 D1V3RT1DO D3 V3R

TG: Pero no puedes verlo.

GC: 3S D3 M4L4 3DUC4C1ION MOL3ST4R 4 UN4 C1EG4 D4V3 :[

GC: G4MZ33 D1L3 QU3 NO

GC: G4MZ33 3ST4S 4H1?

TC: ClArO qUe Si PuTiCiMoS bRoS

TG: ¿Irán?

GC: NO

TC: JoDiDaMeNtE sI

TC: TeRzIs, vEn CoNmIgO

GC: c4r4jo.

GC: 3ST4 B13N, 1R3.

TG: Excelente.

Obvio no iba a negarse a aquella invitación del payaso. No es que estuviese volviendo a salir con él ni nada por el estilo, para nada. Sin embargo jamás ha ido a una fiesta con pareja y le llamo la atención aquello.

El resto de la semana pasó de igual forma, exceptuando cuando se juntó con Dave y Vriska en el centro comercial para escoger un vestido, pues como había dicho Dave, es una fiesta formal, con alcohol comida y música bailable, pero al menos con ropa formal dentro de lo posible. La verdad no tenía idea lo horrible que era comprarse ropa para algo así, pues cuando veía tomaba cualquier cosa en la que pudiese entrar y listo. Jamás tuvo que escoger ropa para algo relativamente importante, o simplemente no le importaba. Compraba sola, sin consejos, pero ahora necesitaba quienes la vieran para no pasar a escoger un traje de pulpo o a saber qué. Pero por llevar a Dave, sí, a DAVE, conoció lo que es un "No, pareces más gorda, pruébate este.", "el color no te asienta, mejor el verde", "Es muy largo, pareces abuela" y lo peor "Algo que no sea tan entonado en los pechos, Terezi, lo siento pero casi no tienes tetas". Era peor que Vriska, ella sólo le pasaba cualquier vestido, y allí Dave a dar sus opiniones negativas.

-Puedes dejar de opinar tan mal de todo asqueroso vestido que me pongo? -al fin se atrevió a alegar mientras se asomaba por la cortinilla del probador.

-Sólo doy mi sincera opinión. ¿Quieres verte linda, no?

-Quería, ahora sólo quiero comprar cualquier cosa y huir de tu sentido de belleza inalcanzable...

-Bueno perdóname por intentar ayudar.

-Uh... Está bien, pero sólo me probaré UNO más, si no te gusta, igual lo compraré -volvió al probador, esperando a sentir a Vriska entrar a pasarle otro vestido, el ÚLTIMO que se probaría. Escuchó la cortina abrirse ligeramente y las pisadas de la peliazul.

-Toma, este lo escogió Dave así que no es mi culpa si está horrendo -dicho eso se largó fuera del vestidor.

Sin dudarlo se lo puso, pero hubo un pequeño problema, no entendía cómo colocarse una cosa que parecía ser un listón o algo por el estilo. Debió llamar a Serket para que le ayudase con ello.

-Siento mi espalda al descubierto -comentó, mientras sentía a la otra amarrar el vestido atrás de su cuello. Bajó un poco sus manos, aquel vestido apenas le cubría la mitad de los muslos, y de hecho allí le quedaba algo apretado.

-Wow...

-¿Qué sucede Vris?

-Te ves demasiado sexy en eso…

-...

-También quiero ver! -gritó el chico desde afuera, ¿qué acaso tenía el oído pegado al vestidor?. Como sea, Terezi salió, se sentía extraña, en especial porque luego de abrir la cortina no escuchó queja o comentario alguno.

-¿Se ve mal? -titubeó. Le incomodaba más que el de lentes no dijera nada a que opinara- Uhg, me pondré otro, no sé, el verde de ante-

-No no no!, Terezi, ése te queda perfecto! -Oh, gracias. Al fin habló el mudo-

-¿De qué color es?, y por qué mierda es tan corto -

-Es cían con negro y tiene un listón que se amarra atrás de tu cuello, creí que iría bien con tu cabello corto -Dave cuando quería podía parecer todo un divo de la moda femenina, aunque sólo es así porque tiene experiencia saliendo a comprar con Rose, Kanaya, Roxy, etc.

-¿Y porque siento tan desnudas mis piernas?

-Porque eso hace totalmente sensual el vestido mi querida amiga, además, si lograras ver como marca tus nalgas -con descaro le nalgueó, para luego largar una risotada.

-Vriska!, no hagas eso de nuevo!

Bien, el vestido estaba listo. Lo siguiente fueron los zapatos, pero esta vez quien escogió fue Vriska, unos bellos, bajos y cómodos tacones negros, como esos que usan siempre las secretarias en las películas. Igualmente, de nuevo siendo Vriska la que escogía, compró algo de maquillaje. Lo siguiente de ése día fue ir por comida, a los arcades y finalmente cada uno a su respectivo hogar.

* * *

-No quiero, me siento mal -

-NO PIENSO HABER PASADO HORAS ARREGLÁNDOTE PARA QUE AHORA QUE QUIERAS QUEDAR ACÁ, MUEVES TU CULO Y LO MUEVES FUERA YA!-aquellos gritos eran de Vriska.

Al fin era sábado, la chica amante de arañas llegó tres horas antes de lo correspondiente para ayudar a su amiga a maquillarse, peinarse y verse lo más sexy posible. Pero ahora había un problema, esta no quería salir de su pieza, al parecer tenía algo de pánico. No, no es duda de como se veía ya que le daba igual, si no que llegó a ella la noticia de que Karkat estaría allá. Le evitó toda la semana, al igual que evitó hablar o estar con Gamzee delante suyo pues eso no mejoraría las cosas, y qué pasaba ahora?, el mundo conspiraba en su contra pues iría acompañada de aquel sensual Makara a la misma fiesta que su ex.

-No, no y no !

-Hermana, habrán como mil personas ahí, Karkat ni si quiera notará que existes!

-Eso no mejora las cosas!

-Jesús.. Si serás una- Se vio interrumpida por una piedra que atravesó la ventana del cuarto de la ciega. - ¿Que carajos pasa ahora? -se asomó a la ventana. La dueña de casa también, aunque no tenía sentido ya que no veía un carajo.

-Hey Terzis, vine a recogerte! -Fuck. Gamzee había hecho la caballerosidad de ir a buscarla.

-Ya va! -Aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de la ciega en ése momento, la más alta la tomó del brazo y llevó a rastras hasta la puerta de entrada, empujándola casi de una patada hacia afuera para que su "príncipe payaso" la tomase entre sus brazos, observándola luego de haberla alejado un poco-

-Whaaaaa -aquella exclamación de asombro hizo a Terezi quedarse congelada en su lugar, podía sentir al chico la mirada de Gamzee sobre todo su maldito ser, y era incómodo. Realmente incómodo.- Te ves putamente excelente –Okay. Un alago, un cumplido. Se sentía derretir como jarabe de berrys. Pero se mantuvo estable, o más bien con el mismo semblante de nerviosismo de hace unos segundos.

-Je, no tienes idea cuánto sufrí para escoger un vestido –Se relajó al fin soltando aquello

-Whoa, ¿de verdad? –el chico no podía sentirse más especial. Es decir, ella había sufrido para encontrar un lindo vestido con el cual hacerle compañía en la fiesta, nada más hermoso que ello.

-Y no parece que fue la única, eh?, Gam gam –Esa fue Vriska quien salía recién llevando su cartera y la de Terezi. La peliazul traía un conjunto de blusa y falda, la cual cabe destacar era realmente corta, más el cabello tomado en un intento de elegante trenza. Sin embargo, lo que dijo no fue por si, si no que se refería a Makara. Este, por su parte, llevaba un saco sin mangas negro, una corbata de un plomizo violáceo, una camisa púrpura, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatillas, lo único que no iba con todo aquel conjunto de caballero.-Cuidado Terezi, que si te descuidas te lo quitan –bromeó.

La nombrada alzó una ceja, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿qué tan guapo lucía su acompañante como para que Vriska dijese eso?, Dios. En estos momentos realmente desearía poder echarle un vistazo a Gamzee.

-Como sea, dejando las bromas de lado, será mejor partir. Si llegamos tarde Menaah me asesinará y bailara sobre mi cuerpo, saben cómo es ella con los atrasos.

Sin más partieron hacia la casa de Lalonde. Ninguno tenía carro como para irse juntos y cómodos, o el dinero suficiente para rentar un taxi. No le quedó otra que la locomoción local, y aun así fue caro tomando en cuenta que la casa de la anfitriona quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero ya que, allí estaban sentados sobre un bus disfrutando del paisaje, excepto por Pyrope, ella sólo disfrutaba oír los "milagros" que tenía Gamzee para contarle y entretenerle.

El viaje fue de al menos una hora. Al llegar a la bella y blanca mansión el chico tomó del brazo a la ciega, debía guiarla para evitar que se tropezara con alguien o con algo, además de que se separaron de Serket pues esta en cuanto divisó a su novia corrió en su dirección perdiéndose entre la gente.

Fuera de la mansión hacía un frío horrible, la verdad incluso extraño para ser recién las ocho de la noche, al menos en la ciudad continuaría estando algo cálido.

Como sea.

Gamzee guío a su dama hacia el interior de la mansión, él podía ver cuánta gente había y era realmente sorprendente. No solo estaban todos sus amigos, compañeros de clases, etc. Habían chicos de otros grados, universitarios, la verdad jamás pensó que Lalonde tendría a su disposición tantos conocidos u amigos a los cuales invitar.

El lugar estaba adornado con grandes cortinas, una mesa extensa cerca de una pared llena de pasteles, galletas, frituras, jaleas, alcohol… Sería mejor mantenerse alejado de este último. Luego el techo, igualmente blanco, o más bien de un color crema, este tenía unos hermosos y costosos candelabros. El suelo estaba alfombrado, por el medio del salón habían algunos sofás, la mayoría ocupados. Igualmente había un buen espacio donde algunos chicos bailaban. Y la música, era una mezcla entre lo clásico y techno, probablemente Dave ayudó con eso a la dueña de casa, y era lo que le daba aún mejor ambiente al lugar, así se podía bailar y disfrutar de todo amenamente.

-Entonces… -Gamzee desvió su mirada del alrededor, su cita le había interrumpido los pensamientos con una sola palabra.- ¿Vamos a estar parados aquí toda la noche? –Oh, cierto. La había llevado hasta la entrada y allí detenido a observar los milagros del ambiente mientras que ella no podía ver un carajo, muy bien hecho Makara.

-Claro que no hermana –comenzó a avanzar hasta la mesa de comida, además de aquel prohibido alcohol también habían bebidas, igualmente jugo. No había faygo y eso era horrible, pero sólo por esta vez dejaría pasar aquel detalle.- Alguna bebida Terzis?

-hmn.? –La nombrada pensó un momento. Hace tiempo que no iba a fiesta alguna, no es que se tentara a embriagarse, había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo, pero tenía unas pequeñas ganas de tomar algo que no fuera tan dulce.- No lo sé, algo que no sea dulce?

-Jugo de mango?

-… Algo no tan malo?

-Eh… De manzana?

-… -se quedó en silencio "observando" al más alto.

-Plátano?, naranja?, frutilla? –la chica no respondía a los sabores, al parecer no había que darle.

-No tienen pastel o algo así?

-Pero dijiste que no querías algo dulce..

-Cambié de parecer –sonrió mostrando sus dientes como siempre. Rayos, sí que al contrario le encantaba esa sonrisa, por lo que de inmediato la guio a la zona de los pasteles, donde una chica de cabello corto y bellos ojos azulados se encontraba sirviendo a los invitados. –Una torta dulce y roja por favor

-¿Perdón? –La que parecía mayor no comprendió. Rojo?, no había ninguna torta de color rojo ahí- Uh… Querrás decir una de frambuesa? –apuntó a la torta, como si la otra lograse ver algo.

-¿Estás apuntando una torta? –cuestionó Terezi ladeando el rostro pero aún con la sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

-Pues sí, eso hago… No ves? –preguntó a la menor. Esta por su parte se bajó un poco los lentes mostrándole ambos ojos. Al menos estos no estaban tan feos como cuando recién le habían caído los vidrios dentro, pero tenían feas cicatrices.- Oh, lo siento, no pensé que…

-Nah, está bien. Sólo sírveme un trozo que tenga algo rojo –volvió a colocarse los lentes en su lugar. La que atendía cortó un trozo sin problema alguno, lo colocó en un lindo plato de plástico blanco y se lo entregó igualmente con un tenedor pequeño. De inmediato la ciega probó la torta.

Oh cielos, esto era demasiado exquisito.

Sin pensar mucho dedujo que si se hacía amiga de la chica podría obtener más torta de frambuesa, por lo que decidió presentarse de la forma más amistosa posible.

\- Gracias!, por cierto soy Terezi Pyrope, un gusto –estiró su mano hacia adelante, casi pasando a golpear el tercer piso de una de las tortas que allí se encontraban-

-Oh…Jane Croker, el gusto es mío –de igual forma estiró su mano y la estrechó con la de Pyrope.

Luego de comer aquella torta, junto con Gamzee que pidió un pie de moras, partieron a bailar por un buen rato. Era obvio que por ser ciega chocó por aquí y por allá con otras personas, o golpeó sin querer algunas, otras con querer.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a ser las once de la noche. La música había aumentado su intensidad, más bien, ahora era una tal Roxy quien manejaba qué poner para bailar. Y las bebidas, habían de estas bebidas alcohólicas por todos lados, algunos vasos incluso habían dado al suelo el cual al ser de baldosa era peligroso en algunas zonas, ustedes sabrán que la baldosa mojada es extremadamente resbalosa, sin embargo a los que ya estaban ebrios les daba igual, parecían un montón de cadáveres acoplados allí uno sobre otro sin poder pararse, era gracioso la verdad. Todo parecía haberse descontrolado, aunque al menos era sólo eso y no drogas o cosas extrañas. Más de la mitad de los invitados se había ido, algunos indignados por el ebrio comportamiento de la minoría, otros simplemente por cosa de responsabilidad con la hora o algo por el estilo.

Terezi, por su parte, se encontraba algo aburrida sentada en uno de los sofás, el único que no tenía algún ebrio encima. Junto a ella estaba Makara, aún. Toda la noche había parecido su lapa. No es que le molestara su compañía, pero necesitaba estar un momento sin sus abrazos melosos o besitos en el rostro, después de todo jamás dijo que hubiese vuelto a salir con él.

-Uhm.. Gam, podrías traerme algo de bebida, eh, Bils, y más torta por favor? –su petición más que nada era para estar sola un momento. Con tanto ebrio al payaso no le sería fácil llegar a la mesa, y si tenía suerte se toparía con Tavros o algún otro conocido.

-Claro que sí hermana, será todo un putísimo honor –Una vez dicho aquello se levantó y partió a buscar lo pedido.

Pyrope soltó un largo suspiro echándose hacia atrás en el sofá, acomodando su espalda en esta cuan muñeco de trapo. De pronto volvió a sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero fue una sensación más ligera que el peso de Gamzee. Volteó su rosto, tenía una ceja alzada en señal de duda, ¿quién estaba allí?

-Perdón. –Era Karkat. –Lamento haber sido un asco de pareja –Era Karkat, definitivamente era él, su voz es inconfundible.- Sé que fui una mierda, y no te apoyé en nada –era imposible que fuera él, disculpándose. Karkat Vantas jamás se disculpaba.- Pero… quiero otra oportunidad –Ahora estaba tomando la mano de la chica, la cual aún no sabía qué carajo estaba ocurriendo, si estaba dormida o si aquel chico estaba abrió. No, imposible, él jamás bebe cerveza u otros. –Por favor no te quedes callada, me costó una maldita mierda decir todo esto –Ya, sí, definitivamente era él.- Juro que seré más atento, no te gritaré, sólo perdóname y—

-Shoosh, Karkat –la chica colocó su dedo sobre los labios del chico.- Te perdono… -fue sincera, en verdad no es como que necesitara mucho para perdonarle, una chica enamorada siempre será torpe y recaerá ante el amor.- También te pido perdón por… Tú sabes, _lo de Gam..._

-Sí, te perdono! –exclamó como loco, en su rostro había una combinación entre euforia y ganas de bailar por todos lados, algo realmente raro en él, pero ya que.

-No es sólo eso, Kar. Hoy vine con él –De inmediato la cara del chico bajo un poco las pasiones. –

-¿Están saliendo? –Era obvio que haría esa pregunta.

-No. La verdad es que no, al menos no ha preguntado nada ni yo a él –

-Entonces… ¿Querrías volver a ser mi novia?

-Uh… -Pensó un momento. La verdad no había nada que perder, prometió que no volvería a gritar, técnicamente prometió que cambiaría.- Sí, sí quiero –Aceptó, provocando nuevamente a Karkat demostrar una total alegría.

-Perfecto! –nuevamente esa voz enérgica tan extraña en él- Te parece que nos vayamos?, sé que estás aburrida, al menos no me gustan estas putas fiestas –

-Sí, está bien, sólo déjame avisarle a—

No pudo terminar, Vantas ya la había tomado de la mano y arrastrado lejos del sofá y poco a poco lejos del edificio.

-Hey Terzis, perdón la… Demora? –el chico con maquillaje de payaso se detuvo al notar el sofá vacío. La chica no estaba, ni su cartera, nada de ella. Comenzó a ver a su alrededor, es imposible que se largara sola después de todo está malditamente ciega.

Comenzó a buscar entre la gente hasta dar con quien de seguro sabría dónde estaba, Vriska.

-¿hm?, ¿Terezi? –cuestionó la chica, estaba un poco ebria, pero no al extremo aún. Dejó de bailar con Menaah por unos segundos para pensar- Creo… Ah, cierto!, la vi saliendo junto con Karkat, iban muy rico de la manito –bromeó lo último haciendo una sonrisa de carácter lujurioso-

-Oh… Con Karbro… Que bien…-En el rostro del juggalo se formó una expresión de decepción. No esperaba que aquella chica de personalidad deslumbrante le aceptara como pareja aún, pero tampoco creía que volvería tan rápido con Karkat. Fuera como fuere, la fiesta ya le valía una mierda por lo que se largó a su casa.

* * *

Por alguna razón, ahora, a las doce y media de la noche, Pyrope se encontraba en casa de Vantas, exactamente sentada sobre su cama, y un poco incómoda por ello.

Karkat había ido a darse una ducha, ¿para qué?, oh cierto, en el camino había conversado con la chica sobre que tal celebrar teniendo relaciones esa misma noche, según él, porque ya se conocían tanto y antes habían sido novios por tanto que era ya tiempo de hacerlo, de avanzar al siguiente paso. Y como ella no diría que no a coger, sólo aceptó.

Excelente Terezi, pasarían una noche de pasión.

Pero, ¿algo anda _mal_ verdad?.

Oh cierto, dejaste a Gamzee plantado en la fiesta, muy bien hecho.

Cuando Vantas salió del baño se tomó su tiempo. Esa sería su primera vez con quien ama, y no desaprovecharía el momento, es sólo que tenía algo de miedo.

Comenzó a besar a la chica, esta no decía nada, no se reusaba, sólo se dejaba llevar entre los besos, no tenía ganas de hablar, aún no podía sacar de su mente la idea de haber dejado allá a Makara, tanto así que sentía un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

Lo demás de la velada fue increíble para Karkat, incómodo pero distrayente para Terezi, y en cuanto a quien no logró dormir por llorar, osea Gamzee, pues, horrible.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, esta vez sí que me fijé en que quedase ordenado. Lamento las faltas de ortografía, y todo el desorden horrible de los anteriores capítulos. A partir del cuarto capítulo comenzaré a Narrar diferente, algo como en mi otro fic, es muchísimo más sencillo que esto :'v_

_¡Gracias por su atención! _

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	4. Necesitamos hablar

No sabías como es que habías vuelto a ello. Tampoco sabías cuánto tiempo llevabas ya haciéndolo. Sólo te importaba beber aquel elixir para olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Tus calificaciones se fueron horrendamente en picada a mitad del último semestre de clases. No te culpas, no completamente. Es sólo que con tanto en mente no te da el tiempo para estudiar, o si quiera pensar, te has vuelto nuevamente adicta al alcohol. Tu hermana no lo sabe, tu madre tampoco. Sólo tú y tu mejor amiga, la cual igualmente pasa ebria contigo.

Los días se te pasan lentísimos, más de lo que gustas. En clases no escuchar a los profesores, tampoco a Dave o John. Pasas más tiempo que antes con Karkat, claro que lo haces, haz vuelto con él hace ya cuatro semanas y doce horas. No es que seas minuciosa con ello, sólo que cada hora que pasas más con Vantas extrañas más a Makara.

Sí, es un maldito lío en tu mente.

Gamzee sigue tratándote, pero puedes sentirlo, vamos Terezi eres ciega pero no estúpida, puedes sentir como aquel muchacho esta resentido y adolorido porque _no le escogiste_, y aun así te comportas como si nada malo hubiese sucedido tanto con él como con Karkat. Ninguno podía ver como realmente te sentías, no debían. Esta vez no dejarás que las cosas se te escapen de las manos. Tendrás una larga vida romántica junto a Vantas y una bella amistad con Makara, nada más, sólo eso. Así debe ser, es la ley, nada de infidelidades. NO. MÁS.

…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué de nuevo te has vuelto una alcohólica que quiere ahogarse en la inconsciencia y no despertar jamás?

No podías explicarlo. O no querías aceptar la verdad de nuevo.

Fuese como fuera, caíste rendida por quinta vez en la semana ante el vodka y su magia que lograba dormirte, claro que no en tu casa, no, allí no sería buena idea. Estabas donde Serket, allí no importaba que hicieras nadie te regañaba, era el lugar perfecto.

* * *

Eres Gamzee Makara. Te encuentras recostado boca arriba en la cama de tu preciado amigo Dave, con el cual luego de muchos malentendidos lograste aceptar como un hermano. Él te había pedido que fueras a pasar la noche a su casa pues tenía un tema importante del cual hablar, la verdad no tenías ni una jodida idea de qué era tan importante como para dejar que entrases allí arriesgándose a que vieras los ridículos, y que tanta vergüenza le dan, Smuppes de su hermano mayor.

-Hey mi putícimo hermano…¿ Qué querías decirme?, ¿algún milagro ocurrió? –Ya habías preguntado por quinta vez hoy. Todas las anteriores te evadía el tema, pero ahora, dos de la mañana, no tenía con qué evadir la pregunta, estaban ambos allí sin más que hacer u otro tema para hablar, debía sí o sí responderte.

-Uh…-desvió su rostro hacia el monitor de la laptop- Mira, Tavros subió una foto. –No. Al parecer aún podía evadirte el tema con aquel semblante de chico cool.

-Bro no creo que me hagas hecho venir aquí por nada –Te reacomodaste en tu lugar, ahora quedando sentando con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, para poder observar al de lentes que yacía en una silla de computador junto al objeto ése.

-¿Qué? No no, qué tiene de malo traerte para pasar un tiempo entre hermanos, a ver si se te pega algo de mi cool-sidad –Aun así evadía el maldito tema.

Como pocas veces hacías, juntaste tu entrecejo. Dave Strider no decía que algo era importante a no ser que fuera _REALMENTE _importante, incluso John te había dicho que sí era algo importante. Dios, es tan horrible para ti pensar tanto en la palabra "_importante_" una y otra vez, poco más y cambias "_milagros_" por esta. No espera, eso jamás pasará._ Los milagros son milagros._

-Davebro, si no me lo dices tú le diré a John que me lo diga –una pequeña amenaza para agregarle ligera presión, quizás así dejaría de dar rodeos.

-¿John te lo dijo?

-Decirme qué?

-Fuck. Nada, nada. De qué hablas? JAJAJAJA. –Esa había sido la risa más sospechosa que jamás has oído.

-Bro…

-Ahg, está bien está bien! –OH PUTICIMA MADRE GUADALUPE AL FIN. Ahora, a mirarle como si le chuparas el alma para que cuente que coño sucede.- Es sobre Terezi…

-¿Terezi?, ¿le pasó algo a mí—tu hermana Ter? –De inmediato hiciste notar tu atención y preocupación. Sería algo malo o algo bueno, tú las visto normal, no?, qué sucedía.-

-Hum… -se llevó una mano tras el cuello. Tal vez no era algo fácil de decir.- Necesito que la ayudes de nuevo –podías notar como por debajo de sus negros lentes de sol desviaba la vista hacia la pared, sin mirarte.

-¿Ayudarla?, pero si no la eh ayudado en nada –Dios Gamzee, sólo hay una cosa en la cual Dave gustó que le ayudaras. Sólo piensa un poco.

-Sí, la ayudaste en algo.

-… ¿En qué?

-Dios Gam –se llevó la mano que tenía tras el cuello directo a la frente dándose una palmada ante tu estupidez. – El alcohol, Gam. AL-CO-HOL.

En aquel momento quedaste en ascuas. Quieto, inmóvil. Intentando procesar lo que dijo. Tú tenías por sentado que ella jamás volvería a beber, te lo juró.

-Hey, es una malísima broma hermano –sonabas nervioso, intentando bromear, al menos creer que es una broma.

-Gamzee, no te habría traído a ver los _perturbadoramente hipnotizantes traseros de smuppets_ si no fuera algo serio.

-Pero ella prometió no volver a hacerlo, viejo, debes estar equivocado –Ante lo que dijiste Dave se levantó, yendo por su móvil. Al parecer revisó algo en este que, finalmente, decidió enseñarte.

"

GC: d4v3, psst, d4v3

GC: v3n 4 c4s4 d3 vr1

GC: nos f4lt4 un hombro

GC: hambre*

GC: hombr3*

GC: j3j3j3j3

TG: ¿Estás bien Tz?

GC: 3STOY SU3R

GC: SUP3R* DUP3R

TG: …

GC: qu1z4s 4lgo 3br14

GC: solo un poco

TG: Oh Dios.

"

Excelente. Tenías ahí mismo la prueba de que no mentía.

Tardaste apenas unos segundos en saltar de la cama para coger tu poleron.

-¿Dónde está? –Hiciste la pregunta rápido ya estando en el marco de la puerta, irías de inmediato. Dave no se hizo de rogar, respondió con lo obvio, pues hasta en el mensaje decía dónde estaba.

-En la casa de Vriska.

Finalmente saliste de allí como un puto leopardo en plena carrera. En cualquier otro momento hubieses tomado bus, ya que eran al menos 8 cuadras (las cuales no son precisamente cortas), pero ahora mismo tu mente estaba en otro lado mientras que tus emociones dominaban.

En cuanto llegaste a la entrada de la casa te diste un descanso para respirar profundo, si no mal recordabas ella podía ser agresiva o muy emotiva al estar ebria, podía ser todo menos razonable y graciosa contigo como lo es sobria. Tomaste unos segundos para tocar el timbre una, dos, seis veces como un condenado.

-Ya voy mierda! –Oíste la voz de Vriska surgir desde el interior de la casa.

En cuanto viste la puerta abrirse a penas unos centímetros la empujaste sin cuidado para correr piso arriba. Conocías perfectamente el cuarto donde Terezi se quedaba, el cuarto de chica de lentes enormes pero linda, Aranea.

Abriste la puerta rápido mientras escuchabas todos los insultos que Serket gritaba desde el primer piso, que más daba, sólo se golpeó un poco con la puerta, nada grave. Cerraste fuerte y con el pestillo, lo cual claro despertó a tu bella ebria durmiente.

-Carajo –alegó esta levantándose de golpe- ¿Vris?, qué te pasa, intento dormir! -Lograste notar esa voz atontada que no te gustaba para nada. Esa no era la Terezi que a ti te gusta.

La chica se intentó levantar, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie en su lugar aun alegando por haberla despertado. Dios, te preocupaba y dolía verla en aquel deplorable estado, además, ¿qué carajo su ropa?, ¿por qué andaba con ropa rota?

No podías verla así, con lentitud caminaste hacia ella y la acorralaste contra la pared del cuarto, pasando a botar algunas cosas del velador de paso.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! Un momento… ¿Gamzee?

-Terezi, qué haces bebiendo? Me habías prometido que jamás volverías a hacerlo! –lanzaste aquel grito como un regaño, viendo como ella corría de inmediato su rostro hacia un lado, evitando el tuyo.

-No es algo que te incumba. –Sí. Realmente era cortante y pesada cuando estaba ebria.

-¡Claro que me incumbe!. No deje que volvieras con Karbro sólo para que vuelvas a estar ebria cada puto día!

-Pues… Pues quién dijo que tenías que darme permiso, tú no tienes nada que ver con mis decisiones!, No eres nadie para decirme qué carajos hago con mi vida!

Excelente. No eres nadie.

Soltaste sus manos lentamente. Dios, eso te había dolido.

-No soy nadie para ti? –Tu voz había bajado de tono considerablemente, pero no dejabas de tener algo de molestia en el rostro. Claro, ella no podía verte, pero al menos debía hacerse una idea de ello.- Tienes puticima razón! –Exclamaste ante su silencio, de verdad dolía.- No sé qué hago aquí, jajaja! –diste media vuelta, tenías pensado salir de inmediato por la puerta, más ella tomó tu poleron por el gorro.

-No quise decir eso! –Ebria, estando ebria era tan irracional como un anciano o un bebé. Entonces, en esa irracionalidad, lograste ver como comenzaba a llorar sin razón aparente.

-Hey, hey, hey! –Giraste de inmediato para poder atraparla entre tus brazos- Vamos, no llores. Digo, llora sí eso quieres, carajo. Desahógate, si eso, desahógate –No comprendías que hacer. Sólo podías acariciar su cabello y dejar que humedeciera tu ropa entre fuertes sollozos.

De a poco la guiaste de vuelta a la cama, recostándote en esta con ella.

No decías ni una sola palabra, ella tampoco más allá de "perdón" entre sollozos.

¿Perdón qué?, con quién se disculpaba o por qué lo hacía. Según habías visto hasta ahora todo parecía estar perfecto para ella, no es así?.

Dios, Todo era tan confuso.

Te dormiste allí mismo unos minutos luego de que ella lo hiciera. Habías decidido no irte para así poder hablar con ella a primera hora de la mañana, necesitabas saber el porqué de todo.

**-15:30 hrs -**

Comenzaste a revolverte un poco en tu lugar. Sentías a alguien a tu lado, pero no tenías el más mínimo recuerdo de la noche anterior luego de haber reído por horas con Vriska, probablemente entre intentar acostarte se cayó a tu lado y durmió como pasaba a veces. Bueno, como fuera, ahora no era tu momento de pensar, tenías esa conocida jaqueca que viene luego de tanto beber. Te levantaste de a poco, pero ese alguien a tu lado te agarró de la mano antes de que colocaras un pie fuera de la cama. Su mano era grande, algo delgada. Sí, conocías al dueño de esa mano.

-Gamzee, qué haces aquí? –te sobresaltaste un poco a decir verdad. Pero estabas con tu ropa, así que nada raro había sucedido al menos. No, espera. Piensa Pyrope. O no, de seguro te vio en aquel estado del cual nadie más que Vris debía saber. Lograste sentir como se acomodaba en el borde de la cama, atrayéndote. Sin negación te sentaste a su lado, después de todo no podrías evitar el tema.

-¿Por qué volviste a beber?

Guardaste un largo silencio. Un muy largo silencio.

¿Con qué comenzar si aún no tenías la razón clara?. Tomaste un gran respiro sosteniendo la mano del chico a tu lado.

-No estoy segura de estar con Karkat –al fin soltaste aquello. Te sentías algo más ligera.

-¿Por qué es eso?, dijiste que lo amas, no es así? –Dios. De verdad que Makara podía ser tan tranquilo a veces que ni si quiera parecía el mismo, y eso sólo lo hace por ti.- ¿Te ha vuelto a gritar?

-Claro que lo amo, _lo amo muchísimo_. Y no, tampoco me ha gritado ni tratado mal ahora… Pero no logro sentirme feliz –Te acercaste a él, quien te pasó el brazo por sobre tus hombros en un tipo de abrazo.

-¿Tal vez te falta algo? –Oh, claro que sí te faltaba algo que no querías aceptar, Terezi. Intentar ser más ciega de lo que eres no te ayudará en nada, debes aceptarlo.

-Uhg… Si sé que me falta algo

-Y por qué no intentas conseguirlo?, Terzis. Eres un milagro de persona, puedes conseguir tooodo lo que tu puto corazón desee, lo sabías? –Te apretó aún más en el abrazo, coño que es cálido, dulce, amoroso… Puta vida.

-No, no es algo que no pueda… Es algo que _no debo hacer_ –Por qué continuabas hablando de ello, niña, detente o quien sabe qué puedes provocar.- Gamzee…

-¿hmn?

-Eso es, Gamzee.

-¿Eso es qué? –Por dios, capta chico, capta.

-Que quiero estar con ambos, junto a Karkat y junto a ti.

Luego de aquello volvió a haber un larguísimo silencio en el cuarto. No sabías en qué pensar. Tal vez habías ofendido a Gamzee, no, el que se ofendería por aquello, es Karkat quien se ofende cuando dice que ama a ambos por igual.

-Entonces convéncelo- ¿uh? Qué acabas de oír. De verdad él aceptaría algo así, no espera, claro que sí si también gusta un poco de Vantas.

-No puedo, no sola… Sabes cómo es él!, sólo se enojaría nuevamente por hablarle de que los quiero por igual…

-Terzis, él te ama. Igual que yo, además no te ha vuelto a gritar, no?

-No, no lo ha hecho, pero aun así puede que lo haga. No quiero volver a perder a Karkat y que esta vez sea algo irreparable, o deteriorar aún más tu relación con él.

Sentiste como el juggalo de levantó del cómodo inmobiliario, sin soltar tu mano y guiándote hacia la puerta.

-Si no puedes sola, iremos el sábado y haremos a Karbro aceptarlo, lograremos este puto milagro, lo prometo.

No podías verle, pero de seguro estaba sonriendo como un baboso niño persiguiendo recibiendo el más grandioso regalo que se pueda imaginar.

La verdad no pudiste negarte a ello. Aceptaste que irían a ver a Karkat, conversar con él. Hacerle notar que los tres separados no son felices, que _acepte esta relación._

* * *

**_-_Sábado, 13:30 hrs-**

Tu nombre ahora es Karkat Vantas. Te encuentras parado sosteniendo la manija de la puerta de entrada a tu casa perplejo ante quienes se atrevían a visitarte en tu día de flojear y ver romcoms hasta media noche. No cabías en ti de cómo es que luego de todo lo sucedido ellos _llegaran juntos_ a tu casa, además de estar serios como imbéciles. Tienes un mal presentimiento, horrible.

-Karkat, necesitamos hablar… -La voz de tu novia perforó tus oídos como nunca antes algo lo había hecho. Sabes por las pésimas películas que ves que esa frase significa algún cambio que, la mayoría del tiempo, termina siendo algo malo.

**"**_Tierra traga mi puto cuerpo ahora mismo, mierda.**"**_

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo gente!_

O bueno, si es que alguien lee si quiere este fic _:'v_

Al fin cuarto cap. Dios, me tardé años.

Pero, obvio, tengo una justificación: Mi novio vino a casa y no puedo dejarle a un lado por escribir, claro que no. Él es mi prioridad, así que tendrán que disculparme pero pasé absolutamente todo el rato con él.

Ahora, volviendo al fanfic, le veo uno o dos capítulos más y sería el fin, después de todo apesto para escribir cosas demasiado largas, soy **_MUY_** floja.

Bien, espero tengan hermosos días.

¡_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
